How to make even more new friends
by black4minister
Summary: The never anticipated part two of how to make new friends! You don't need to have read that one, it'll be fine. In this, Estel rides to Mirkwood to meet Thranduil for the first time-all they have to do is arrive in one piece...


**A/N: My goodness! It's the never anticipated, never planned, second part of the 'How to make new friends' series. And yes, I said series, because I do actually have another part in the works, but here's the rub: The other part, we'll call it three, is actually a second chapter to my first story, entitled How to make new friends. So, while this is separate, the other part will not be.**

**If you have not read How to make new friends, this will still make complete sense, the only reason this is another part of that story is that Estel is now meeting Thranduil :-) (But I do recommend you read the first part-of course ;-P**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own, am affiliated with, or any other legal jargon, blah blah blah the Lord of the Rings. **

Legolas looked sideways and grinned as his companion's hand once more slid to his hair, nervously patting it. The hand then went back to tugging on the tunic said companion wore.

Legolas laughed, eliciting a confused look from the human riding beside him. "Estel, really, will you cease your constant fidgeting, you look fine"

Estel smiled back, a little sheepishly, "I just want to make a good impression on your adar. You said we would be there soon" Estel took a look around their surroundings. He couldn't see any thinning of the trees, or anything to suggest they were approaching the palace. But he trusted Legolas-he had to, he couldn't tell one tree from another on a good day, let alone in the murky darkness which permeated the once great Greenwood.

Legolas laughed gently, "Aye, _mellon nin_, soon-perhaps half a day, that is" He threw another glance towards the young man, "But truly, Estel, you need not go to so much trouble. So long as we arrive at the palace in one piece, Ada will be very happy to see us"

"But" began the human, "The twins said..." Then he stopped. But Legolas had a look of sudden comprehension on his face.

"What did they say, Estel?" The prince sounded slightly dangerous and Estel faltered, "Estel, tell me now" Now he sounded quite dangerous, directed towards the absent twins, of course.

"Well, em, you see..." Estel shifted uncomfortably in his saddle.

"_Estel_"

That did it, and Estel began to speak-very fast "They told me that King Thranduil has a very famous temper and I know that's true and they said that if I angered him it would be a bad reflection on Imladris so I asked them how I should act but there was such a lot and now I can't remember it all properly and I know I should bow and call him Your Majesty and not wear my weapons in front of him and be sure to greet all the lords and not to forget that I am not equal to them and not to make noise or wander around the palace or call the forest Mirkwood but I can't remember what else and-"

Here Estel paused for breath, after an impressively long time, and Legolas seized his chance. He was caught between disbelief and laughter. Disbelief, for one that the twins would tell their brother such things when they knew he was nervous about this visit and also that Estel would believe them after nearly nineteen years of living with the sons of Elrond. Laugher at a well executed prank.

"Estel" he spoke firmly, before the human could begin again, "You should know better then to listen to your brothers about such things"

The young man sat with his mouth open, suddenly looking sheepish. Legolas waited until a blush started to creep up his face, then continued, "Yes, Estel, my Ada can have a rather ferocious temper, but then, so can Lord Elrond when properly provoked. And yes, you should bow, but he's not one of the Valar. They're aren't that many lords in the palace and you're certainly equal to them as a son of Lord Elrond. As for wandering around the palace and making noise-I have no intention of leaving you to wander anywhere and you would have to be very noisy indeed to be noticed" The prince's face darkened slightly, "And only a fool removes his weapons without good cause in Mirkwood"

Estel had been looking more and more relieved and calm as Legolas spoke, but now looked up curiously. "Elrohir said it was dangerous, outside the palace, but he never said what..." His voice trailed off.

Legolas' face darkened some more, as he looked around at the dark, silent trees, "Spiders are what plague these forests"

"Spiders! They must be some spiders for I have only ever considered them an annoyance myself"

Legolas glanced up, his mouth twitching, and suddenly he was bent double over his horse's neck, laughing hysterically. Estel looked confused. "Haha, Valar, Estel, you had better hope you never find out just _how_ unusual the spiders here are"

Legolas was still laughing at his friend's confused face-so much so that his Elven senses were dulled to the softest rustling over head, the gentle whisper of the trees left awake-_Danger! Danger, son of the forest! _The brief flash of sinister yellow eyes lit the branches behind the two travellers. A low hiss sounded from the ferns.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The two had been riding for another half an hour or so when Estel felt something sticky touch the back of his neck. At almost exactly the same instant Legolas reined his horse in sharply, reaching out to pull Estel's up short as well. The human gave him a quizzical look, as he rubbed the back of his neck. When he looked at his hand it was covered in some strange white substance, which clung to his fingers. Legolas hissed "Spiders!" as he dismounted and readied his bow, gesturing to Estel to do the same.

The young human was just swinging his leg over his horse's back when the first dark shape leapt from the overhead trees, startling the man and causing him to lose his balance. His swift, if ungraceful, descent to the ground probably saved his life as the spider over-shot, landing sprawled in front of Legolas. The Prince used an arrow to stab it and moved beside Estel, pointing his bow toward the tree tops, speaking quietly.

"Estel, swiftly! Arise and draw your sword. There are more coming"

Instinct, more then conscious obedience, made Estel spring to his feet, drawing his blade from his shying horse's saddle. The human's eyes were wide as he stared at the dead body of their first attacker. The 'spider' was easily four feet high, with legs as long again. A lethal looking sting stuck into the air from the up-turned carcass. Now he knew what his friend had meant. Speaking of which, Legolas was still talking quietly, his eyes never leaving the surrounding forest.

"The spiders' weakness are their eyes. If you hit them there they will be easy to kill. I'll take as many as I can with my bow but we will have to fight with blades as well for they travel in packs. Are you following, Estel?" The young man nodded as the elf glanced in his direction, trying to hide the fear he felt at these unknown attackers. Legolas' expression softened a little, "It will be fine, _mellon nin_. I have fought these foul creatures many times, and still I live to tell the tale" Estel gave a weak smile, but griped his sword firmly, looking more sure of himself.

Legolas was just turning once more towards the forest, Estel positioned at his back, when the next attack came. A swiftly shot arrow took down that opponent, but his fellows were close behind. Noise filled the little clearing, as the spiders hissed and clicked their pincers. They came so fast from the trees that Legolas quickly had to abandon his bow, drawing his twin daggers with a hiss of their own, swiftly claiming their first victim. Behind him, Estel was holding his own. He easily dodged the first spider's lunge, ducking under the thing to stab it from below, instantly turning to take another, which had appeared behind him. The spiders, who had initially went for the young human, thought twice as a childhood of Elven training came to the surface. Some of the weaker creatures even retreated completely, wishing an easier meal then two warriors.

It had only been a few minutes since the first attack, when Estel dispatched the last creature before him, it's body falling to the ground with a muted thud. Still alert, the human spun around, to both check on his friend, and to intercept further attack. He had just enough time to note that Legolas had killed all his attackers save two, who were now harassing him together, before one spider got under the elves defence, striking out with it's sting. The vicious needle missed the body but struck the prince on his left arm, just above the elbow, causing him to drop one dagger. The second spider thought to take advantage of the distraction and lunged forward.

Estel didn't really think about what he was doing. The spider moved forward and so did he. Legolas, who was both clutching his arm to his chest and trying to fight off the first spider, was pushed slightly aside as Estel threw himself between the elf and the attacking creature. The world stilled for the young man as the long sting pierced his chest, just above his heart. There was no pain, just a sudden tiredness, an inability to move. He barely registered his body falling to the ground, as black edged his consciousness. He thought he heard some one call his name, before embracing the darkness. His last thought was '_Now I need not worry about the Elven King_'

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Softness-that was the first thing he noticed. He was lying on something very soft and comfortable. And there was something covering him. '_A blanket'_ supplied his quickening mind. _A lot_ of blankets, judging by the weight. Where was he? At home, sick in bed? It wouldn't be the first time. But no, it didn't feel like home. The healing chambers of Rivendell always smelled of lavender, and here smelled of......-what did it smell of? Something unknown. A herb? Or another plant of some kind? His mind was waking up, but this puzzle was giving him a head ache. A head ache? If he wasn't sick, then maybe he was injured. But why wasn't he at home? With his family. Family. When he wasn't with family....he was with his friends!

Memory flooded back and Estel gasped, shooting upright in the bed. He hadn't even time to take in his surroundings before a restraining hand grasped his shoulder. "Steady, Estel. You shouldn't move so fast"

The soft voice was proven right when a wave of dizziness hit, forcing the young man to lye back down. Looking through half open eyes he saw the face of his friend, smiling at him. Legolas' left arm was in a clean white sling. It was then that Estel realised his own left side was tightly bound, and a strange, muted pain emanated from his chest. Legolas was leaning over him now, asking how he felt.

"What happened?" his voice was croaky.

Legolas frowned slightly, "I'll tell you what happened, _mellon nin_. You acted foolishly and got yourself hurt"

A clearer picture of what had occurred on the forest path was now making its way to the forefront of Estel's mind and he was quick to defend his actions, "Foolishly?" he asked incredulously, "I was saving your sorry hide. That spider was about to kill you"

Legolas merely waved his good arm dismissively, "It wouldn't have killed me, silly human. Spider venom causes unconsciousness. And its effects are much less potent in elves than self-sacrificing men. You should not have intervened" The last was said with more sincerity, as Legolas looked sadly at his injured friend.

Estel sought to lighten the typically self condemning attitude, "I'm still here aren't I?-Which is where, by the way?"

Legolas gave a small laugh, "You are in the healing wing of the Palace. I brought you here on my horse, as yours bolted"

Estel looked around with more interest. He was in a smallish room, with only one other bed against the far wall. Soft light shone through two high windows, and a heavy wooden door stood closed. Other then the two beds, a small table, and the chair Legolas was occupying, the room was devoid of furniture, or decoration. The other bed had clean white linen, which had been pulled back and tousled, as though some one had been sleeping in it.

"Legolas?" Estel asked, forestalling the other questions running around his head. His friend looked up at him, "Why are there so many coverings on my bed?" Estel's bed had several heavy blankets over the normal sheets, and now that he was properly alert, the heat was beginning to bother him.

Legolas grinned at him, moving to pull a few of the offending articles off, "The healers here have little-or no-experience of humans, Estel. I told them you would feel the cold more then us, but they did not know how much more. And they did not wish you to catch chill"

"Feel the cold?" the man pushed the rest of the sheets off his chest, revelling in the cool air, "What cold, _mellon nin_? Last time I checked, it was the middle of summer-or have I been asleep longer then I thought?"

The prince sobered once more, looking down at the blankets, which he was still pulling, one handed, from the bed, "You have been asleep long enough, Estel. Four days, all told"

"Four days-"

Here, Estel was cut off, as the outer door opened, emitting a tall, blond elf, who bore a startling resemblance to Legolas. The same face, with the same eyes, and the same thin, powerful body. The same slight narrowing of those eyes, as they spotted the young Prince.

"Legolas. What are you doing out of bed?" King Thranduil's voice, mused Estel, was different to his son's, even as another part of his brain processed that the King of the Mirkwood elves had just entered the room, and he should really show some sign of respect. The chance had yet to occur, however, as the King was only paying attention to his rather sheepish son.

"Ada" began the prince, "I merely got up for a little stretch and then Estel began waking and so I sat by his bed. He is awake now" Legolas pointed to the human, obviously diverting attention from himself.

Thranduil did turn to the man, leaving his son for now, while he smiled at Estel. "Estel Elrondion. I am glad to see you awake. I feared I would be writing a letter to your father telling him I had let you be badly injured, as he has written to me many times" This comment was concluded with a glance in Legolas' direction.

Estel was slightly shocked at the familiar tone, but remembered himself and tried to sit up to give a formal greeting. He was half way through 'Your Majesty' when a restraining hand once more landed on his shoulder, pushing him back against the pillows.

"Nay, _tithen pen_, do not try to sit up-certainly not for propriety's sake. You need rest-as do you, _ion nin_" Another, more pointed, look in Legolas' direction had the younger elf making for the second bed. Thranduil smiled. "And stay in it this time" He turned back to Estel, "I hope you are not like your brothers, Estel, for I swear not even I could keep them in their beds when they were injured. I had only to turn my back and they were gone"

Estel let out a soft laugh, easily remembering times the twins had escaped from the Healing Halls of Rivendell. "Do not worry, Your Majesty, I will gladly rest, for I find myself quite tired" Even the short conversation was starting to take it's toll, "But I must apologise, Your Majesty-I did not arrive in the fashion I would have chosen and I do not want you to think badly of me"

Thranduil merely looked a little surprised before smiling, "You need not concern yourself with that, Estel. You arrived injured from protecting my son-you couldn't have made a better entrance" Estel gave a small smile, and Thranduil stood up straighter, addressing both friends, "Now, I will leave you to rest. You will be let up tomorrow, if you are not too tired, and you can join me for dinner. Do you hear that, _tithen las_?" he looked once more at his son, "_Tomorrow._ I don't want to see you before that" With that, he headed to the door, only to turn once more, "Oh, I almost forgot, Estel, your horse was found and has been stabled here in the palace" He was gone before the young man could thank him.

Legolas sat up a bit, absently repositioning his injured arm, "Well, _mellon nin_, there you go-my father is not at all as frightening as you thought-though some of his advisers may disagree with me" He smiled at this, looking up to find Estel grinning widely, "What has you so happy?"

Estel's grin, if possible, got a little wider, "Oh, just happy to be alive, _tithen las_"

Despite an injured arm, Legolas' pillow hit the man square in the face, somewhat muffling his laughter.

**A/N; So what do you guys think? This is the first story posted that I completed in college-which is cool. College is good, but to be honest, it's making me appreciate home comforts-like my mammy!**

**EDIT: Hey totally forgot to put in what 'tithen las' actually means-it means little leaf and would be term of endearment considering Legolas' name means 'green leaf'. A reviewer asked me but I couldn't reply as they weren't signed in-so I hope you get this!**


End file.
